Moradaland
Moradaland is the international name given to the third planet from the Sun, and the origin of human life in the universe. About half of the land in Moradaland is inhabited by civilisation, with the remainder containing less civilised tribes. Moradaland has many diverse cultures such as that of the Ursk, the Skrattains, the Youkeons, and the Espanolians. Politics Moradaland consists of a variety of nations with very different political ideologies. In the far west, the country of Falange Espanol, an authoritarian monarchy which presided over a very politically unstable nation that also happened to be the most powerful military state on the world, had a hegemony alone on the continent of Orteron, until it was defeated in the Great War. In the north, Urskaland, an ancient nation, consisting of four regions, is one of the most powerful states on the planet and has a deep and rich history centred around the relationship between the Koneg and the people. Duty and honour to your kin are the focal points of Ursk coulture, and the nation retains a powerful and modern military. West of that is the nation of Nordesion, an authoritarian socialist state which is wary of Urskaland and possesses a desire to destroy the Skrattain Federation due to a destruction of diplomacy. South of this lies the Skrattain Federation, the cradle of modern democratic society, with a rich and lengthy history spanning through thousands of years, as well as a profound cultural and economic impact on all nations. South west of this is the nation of Cand Youkeons, a descendant state of the first human civilisation intermixing with Skrattain immigrants. CY is also a very powerful nation with a very rich history reaching back thousands of years from the rise of civilisation to the establishment of the modern state. History This article covers the anthropological history of Moradaland, from the emergence of humans to the modern day. Prehistory The story of humanity begins in eastern Aliron around 100 thousand years ago. A group of homo sapiens fossils from the period demonstrate many of the modern characteristics of humanity. These people were primarily hunter gatherers who relied on subsistence and spread throughout much of continental Aliron over the following 80000 years. Other hominid groups, which developed in Norderon, spread across much of the continent over a similar timeframe, with homo nordenthalensis ''inhabiting much of the southern and east of the continent, and another closely related branch of human called ''homo tetherens spread across much of the west of the continent. Fossilised remains of skeletons dated back to 20,000BCE demonstrate the arrival of humans in middle Norderon in some time around this. These Proto-Norderonian people began to settle into agricultural communities some time around the 13th millenium BCE, as mass migration occurred in all directions. One such branch, the Proto-West-Norderonians, headed northwards, further diverging into the Pre-Proto-Germanic and Proto-Norish populations as they diverged after reaching the Telerosian coast. Another branch of these Proto-Norderonians began to migrate southwards into Skratta and further into Vaneron, while a smaller yet sizeable population from the same stock headed northwards, eventually going on to reach Orteron by the 1st millenium CE. It is generally accepted by historians that civilisation emerged in three places around 10000BCE: * In Lyouria * In Skratta * In West Norderon (now Sonderland) However, some historians argue that the last two were not independent, as the ancient inhabitants of West Norderon (the Proto-Germanics) are direct descendants of the progenitors of Skratta. Nevertheless, agricultural development encouraged the settlement of humans in distinct locations, and humans began to expand and settle new regions quickly after this. 1st millennium BCE and 1st millennium CE The first millenniums BCE and CE were marked by bloodshed and murder, if the sources from ancient Skrattain, Limayan and Lyourian writings are to be believed. The Octarchy of Lyouria - eight kingdoms of Lyourian and Luterian origin - fought vehemently for control during this period, causing the deaths of thousands of warriors and civilians. These battles mainly occurred during the 1st millennium - the largest being the battle of Kumowsa in 691AD, causing the death of around 90-100k. Numerous anthropologists cite the development of similar weaponry and housing in the west and east of Norderon as a sign that civilisation had already been established for thousands of years. However, an evacuation of west Norderon occurred around the 5th century CE. This migration northwards was the ancestors of the Ursk. A similar migration happened westwards to Orteron at the same time. Urskaland was founded on the Urskesei in 724CE after years of fighting and warfare between petty kingdoms and small duchies. Þorvald 'Ironaxe' Eriksson, a formidable fighter who was reported to have been 6' 8", and the grandson of the original king of the Ursk settlers, was slewn at the Battle of Kronsby. The battle was won by his son, who became the first Koneg of a united Urskaland, Asbjorn I Þorvaldsson. He set the capital city to Kvarvikhavn, a fastly growing port city near his royal seat of Ingriþ. Ursk men often plundered and pirated regions around the Teleros Sea, but due to pressure from the Ursk crown as well as the arrest of many prominent pirates, this plundering mainly became trading, especially with states in Lymyia. 1000CE-1500CE By the 1100s, the situation in Lyouria had mostly settled down, forming two distinct states; the Auberen Kingdom in the north, and the Manska Republic in the south. The nations were in a constant state of rivalry until eventually Auberen conquered Manska in the 12th century and invaded northern Luterian lordships, unifying the land into the Kingdom of Lyousaria